With or without you
by Mackenzie777
Summary: John et Evan. Torturés. Seuls... OS slash.


**With or without you**

**Dédicace à Harkness04Phoenix et Pystash !**

**Pystash**** : MERCI pour tes commentaires sur mes fics ! Franchement ça m'a bien fait plaisir ! Je n'ai pas pu te répondre plus tôt… parce que ton adresse mail n'est pas passée sur le site :s. Alors j'en profite pour te répondre.**

**Donc je te donne mon adresse mail ici : ****.fr**

**Alors maintenant :**

**Pour ****ennemi diabolique****, oui c'était le but de semer le trouble dans les esprits lol.**

**Jumper le cap**** : Mhh oui c'est chaud. Je l'ai écrite pour quelqu'un… et ça lui a plu aussi. En tout cas, ravie de voir que cette fic … mh.. t'a fait un fort effet lol.**

**Don't ask, don't tell, show me**** : Alors là, mon premier vrai slash. Le temps c'est rien. Je suis toujours contente de recevoir les impressions des lecteurs ! Et… que dire à part que je suis flattée de ton commentaire ! Un long en plus comme j'aime ! Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !**

Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir.

Malgré les tortures. Le manque de sommeil. Le manque de nourriture. Malgré leurs forces qui déclinaient au fil des heures.

Et tout ça grâce à un coup de chance. A une faille infime dans la sécurité repérée par le colonel Sheppard. Colonel qui avait aidé son subordonné à s'échapper.

Epaule contre épaule, ils avaient longé les corridors et tué les Wraiths leur barrant le passage – si peu nombreux, sûrs qu'ils étaient de leur supériorité …- les uns gardant les étroites allées, les autres les cellules bordant les couloirs de la mort où attendaient, résignées, de futures victimes agonisantes.

Enfer auquel ils s'étaient dérobés. Leur détermination ayant été la plus forte.

John avait déversé toute sa rage contre l'ennemi. Evan s'était joint à lui. Du moins au départ. Mais il avait dû abandonner. Frustré ! Ses bras n'étaient que douleur. Son arme avait menacé plus d'une fois de lui glisser des mains. Alors, entre deux chargeurs de beretta, le colonel lui avait intimé l'ordre de garder ses forces pour plus tard.

Ils étaient ensuite parvenus au hangar où étaient entreposés les darths. John, la vue brouillée par le sang, avait réussi à faire décoller le vaisseau et, après avoir happé le major Lorne dans le rayon tracteur, avait puisé dans ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour les conduire hors du vaisseau ruche.

La flotte darth s'était alors lancée à leur poursuite.

L'un des vaisseaux l'avait touché.

Il s'était écrasé à la lisière d'une forêt noire et sinistre.

John avait juste eu le temps d'éjecter Evan et de le traîner, inconscient, à l'abri des larges ramures avant que leurs ennemis ne commencent à décrire des cercles autour du lieu du crash.

C'est dans un calme tout relatif que le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard pouvait à présent réfléchir.

Peut-être ces suceurs de vie les croyaient-ils morts ?

C'était une hypothèse. Hypothèse sur laquelle le militaire refusait de baser leur survie !

La stratégie la plus sûre était de considérer que leurs ennemis les traquaient.

En sueur, les membres couverts de plaies et d'hématomes, une douleur lancinante s'étendant à tout son corps, John ferma les yeux et inspira pour se reprendre. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il devait être fort. Pas pour lui. Mais pour le major. Evan.

Le regard du colonel se porta sur celui gisant à ses côtés. S'il n'avait pas perçu les faibles mouvements de sa cage thoracique, il aurait juré que son coéquipier était mort.

Son regard glissa sur la peau que laissait entrevoir la chemise déchiquetée de son second, sur les sillons moites de son cou, puis sur ses lèvres… et enfin sur ses yeux. Clos à cet instant. Terriblement clos…

John pencha son oreille au-dessus de la bouche d'Evan.

Un souffle. Faible… mais un souffle…

« C'est pas comme ça. »

Le colonel sursauta légèrement.

« Quoi ? »

Evan grimaça en voulant se redresser. John l'en dissuada d'un geste.

« Si c'était du bouche à bouche…. »

Evan respira fortement.

« Que vous vouliez faire…. C'est pas… comme ça. »

La pénombre cacha la gêne de Sheppard qui se décala pour venir s'adosser de nouveau au tronc qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis une bonne heure.

« Content de vous revoir en vie major.

Merci monsieur. »

C'est comme si la tête de Lorne était enserrée dans un étau. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Excepté à la douleur lancinante qui irradiait de chaque parcelle de son corps.

Mais ça, il ne voulait en aucun cas que son supérieur s'en aperçût. Un bref coup d'œil lui avait permis de voir que lui aussi était mal en point. Il se releva.

La douleur lui arracha un cri qu'il étouffa.

Pas assez vite.

« Major Lorne ! Restez allongé !

Combien nous cherchent ?

…. Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre John en détournant le regard du torse de son collègue. »

Collègue… oui un collègue. Juste un collègue.

Mantra qu'il se répétait depuis peu…

**« Monsieur ! Bonsoir !**

**Major. Désolé je croyais que la salle de sport était vide à cette heure.**

**Elle l'est monsieur.**

**Vous êtes revenu de mission plus tôt ?**

**Oui. »**

**Le sourire qu'il lui avait lancé… à cette heure tardive… après une longue et dure journée… torse nu, avait causé au militaire un émoi qu'il n'avait jamais connu.**

**Ou plutôt si… mais uniquement avec ses conquêtes féminines…**

Ses conquêtes féminines ! Jamais au grand jamais le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard n'avait eu de sentiments amoureux pour un homme. Cette idée-même le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était tolérant. Mais s'imaginer lui dans une telle situation…

« Monsieur… »

La supplique qu'il entendit dans la voix qui l'appelait fit revenir le colonel sur terre. Il porta de nouveau son regard sur Evan. Le pantalon de son second était maculé d'un rouge qui semblait, à en croire les rayons solaires perçant encore les ramures de ce jour déclinant, vermillon.

Faisant taire sa douleur, John s'approcha.

Il déchira le tissu et ce qu'il vit alors lui arracha une grimace.

« C'est si moche que ça ? demanda Evan, tentant de réguler son souffle sifflant.

…. On va dire que j'ai vu pire.

Issue de ce « pire » ? »

Sheppard ne répondit pas et entreprit de faire un garrot avec sa propre veste.

Or de question de lui dire la vérité. La mort….

Lorne n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. C'était les risques. Il le savait. Il l'acceptait.

C'était les risques. Il le savait. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui. John soupira.

« Vous vous sentez capable de bouger ?

Bien sûr. »

Evan s'adossa contre une souche et tenta de se relever.

Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge en feu. Cri qu'il ne put dissimuler à son supérieur.

Le réflexe de John fut étrangement vif vu son état.

Il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Major major, on se calme. On va attendre encore un peu.

Non ! On a déjà passé assez… de temps ici ! »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il était têtu ! Le dernier exemple en date…

**« Major, ils sont trop nombreux ! On se replie ! »**

**Evan fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Les équipes SGA- 1 et SG1-2 avaient regagné la porte, leurs chefs bouclant la file. **

**Le lieutenant-colonel et le major s'étaient retrouvés face à une dizaine de Wraiths leur fondant dessus.**

**« Lorne, regagnez la porte !**

**Pas sans vous monsieur.**

**Lorne, c'est un ordre ! »**

**Il n'avait pas écouté, prétextant sans le dire le bruit des tirs et des grognements ennemis.**

**Et John lui en fut reconnaissant. **

**Sans lui…**

« Ok, on y va. Appuyez-vous sur moi ! »

Evan hésita. Mais face à ces yeux si déterminés. Face à ces yeux, il ne pouvait rien. Quoi qu'ils disent.

Aujourd'hui, comme….

**« Je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger ! Vous avez risqué votre vie pour rien ! fulmina John une fois seul dans les vestiaires avec son subordonné.**

**Je reconnais avoir désobéi monsieur. Mais, sauf votre respect, ce n'était pas pour rien ! »**

**Le regard du colonel avait été plus noir que jamais. Evan avait eu du mal à le soutenir. Et en même temps, cela n'avait pas été si difficile. Ses yeux l'avaient hypnotisé. **

**Il s'en était détaché à contre cœur et était parti sans demander son reste.**

**Puis… plus tard dans la soirée… lorsque le major était passé dans la salle de détente. **

**« Carré d'as ! Sortez les billets messieurs ! »**

**Evan avait stoppé net. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser son supérieur, pas après leur petit intermède dans les vestiaires. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas rester là dans le couloir sans rien faire. **

**Alors il était entré et avait tracé vers l'étagère des dvd, avant de ressortir aussi sec… et de se faire rattraper quelques secondes plus tard par Sheppard.**

**« Lorne ! Attendez. »**

**Le major avait ralenti le pour faire face à son supérieur. Et ces yeux, de nouveau, avaient attiré toute son attention. Ces yeux pétillants, vifs et rieurs. Ce n'était plus le colonel Sheppard. A cet instant, il avait juste été John.**

**« Pour tout à l'heure, dans les vestiaires. Je voulais vous dire que j'avais eu tort de m'emporter. Je comprends vos motivations. C'est juste que je suis là pour vous protéger et quand je vous dis de partir… enfin bref.**

**Je comprends monsieur. Je tâcherai de rentrer dans le rang la prochaine fois.**

**Bien. »**

**John s'était détourné. Mais avant de rentrer dans la salle, il avait lancé un dernier : **

**« Merci Evan »**

**Ces deux mots l'avaient fait frémir plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.**

Les deux hommes s'étaient enfoncés dans la nuit noire, le froid les enserrant de ses griffes acérées.

« Je me moquerais plus de McKay qui emmène toujours une couverture avec lui en mission.

Il fait ça ? sourit Evan pour masquer sa douleur.

On a tous un excentrique dans l'équipe. Vous c'est qui ?

Moi.

Quoi ?

L'excentrique, c'est moi. Je peins, rappela-t-il. Pour un militaire c'est bizarre. »

Malgré la nuit sombre, Evan perçut le poids du regard de son supérieur sur lui.

« Moi je trouve ça cool. »

Lorne tourna la tête vers Sheppard… Et trébucha.

John le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

« Eh, eh doucement. On va s'arrêter.

Non, on doit regagner la porte !

Major, on s'arrête c'est un ordre ! »

John accompagna son second vers une grotte qui semblait les attendre en contre bas d'un talus et l'aida à s'asseoir à l'entrée.

« Attendez-moi là, je reviens.

Monsieur, je peux vous aider !

Oui, bien sûr ! Vous avez une fracture ouverte. Vous restez là. »

Evan serra les dents, mais ne dit rien.

John soupira.

« Ecoutez. Il faut vous ménager.

J'en ai connu d'autres.

Je sais. »

Evan n'eut pas besoin de voir les yeux de son supérieur. Son ton parlait pour lui.

Il était inquiet. Il se souvenait de certains évènements…

**« Keller !**

**Oui, j'arrive colonel. »**

**John avait déposé Evan le plus délicatement possible sur le brancard, inconscient. **

**Le major avait pris une rafale de balles en se jetant devant lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Encore.**

**Sheppard avait suivi l'équipe médicale durant le trajet interminable qui l'avait mené à l'infirmerie. Keller avait hurlé des ordres jusqu'au seuil de la salle d'opération.**

**C'est là que John avait été forcé de s'arrêter, le cœur battant, les yeux affolés.**

**Et c'est à partir de cet instant qu'il avait dû attendre.**

**Pendant ce qui lui avait paru des heures.**

**Puis… enfin… on l'avait prévenu.**

**Il s'en était sorti. Mais de justesse.**

**John lui en avait voulu !**

**Tellement !**

Le colonel Sheppard avait réussi à allumer un feu. Faible. Pour se réchauffer un minimum sans risquer de signaler leur position.

John jeta un œil à Evan. Ses doigts étaient bleus. Il grelottait. Il était foutrement mal en point !

Il se sentait responsable. S'il n'était pas tombé dans un piège gros comme une maison comme un débutant, son subordonné ne serait pas resté. Et il ne serait pas fait torturer !

John lâcha brutalement une branche de bois dans le feu.

Le major l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il était préoccupé par leur situation. Aussi loin que s'en souvienne Evan, il avait toujours vu son supérieur avoir l'attitude d'un vrai chef durant ses missions. Professionnelle d'abord. Bon, c'était leur boulot, ok. Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive durant leurs explorations. Mais le colonel Sheppard savait aussi écouter ses coéquipiers et prendre leurs avis en compte. Lui-même, Evan, s'astreignait à se comporter comme lui. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard était son modèle. Et parfois il se surprenait à penser à lui en pleine journée. Parfois… de plus en plus souvent en réalité. Tellement souvent qu'il en était venu à s'interroger sur la raison de cette … non pas obsession, mais intérêt prononcé. Et lorsqu'il eût gratté un peu la surface de ses sentiments, ce qu'il découvrit lui fit peur. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Parce que c'était interdit. Parce que si LUI ne ressentait pas la même chose, il ne voulait pas se risquer à dévoiler une part de lui. Une part qu'il ne savait exister que depuis peu. Une part qu'il n'avait réussi à accepter que depuis peu.

Une part que le colonel ne lui pardonnerait peut-être… sans doute pas.

Evan soupira. Le colonel John Sheppard … ressentir quelque chose pour lui… La douleur lui faisait perdre la tête ! Il était connu des services SG autant pour ses qualités de leader que pour sa propension à s'attirer les faveurs de la gente féminine !

John releva la tête. Evan avait les yeux fermés. Les sourcils froncés. Il grelottait plus fort encore.

Hésitant, le colonel finit par s'approcher de lui.

« Bon major, il faut s'y résigner.

Je le sais monsieur, soupira Evan. Les risques de la mission, je les accepte. Je vous…

Taisez-vous et enlevez vos vêtements major ! »

L'ordre était tellement inattendu, comme l'un comme pour l'autre, que les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant de rougir et de détourner les yeux.

John se maudit d'avoir eu si peu de présence d'esprit.

Evan, lui, ne se demandait rien. Il avait tellement froid que la gêne se dissipa presqu'aussitôt.

C'est néanmoins sans être forcément à l'aise qu'il leva un bras pour ôter son t-shirt. Une grimace l'en dissuada aussitôt.

« Attendez, doucement. »

Avec des gestes rendus maladroits par sa propre douleur et sa timidité soudaine que le colonel aida son second à se débarrasser de son premier vêtement.

John ferma les yeux pour éviter la vérité qui lui revenait comme un boomerang.

_Il est fort…_

_Il est séduisant… _

_Regarde-le …_

Sheppard se détourna et enleva avec difficulté son t-shirt.

Evan eut moins de scrupules que son supérieur. Il détailla le dos de ce dernier. Sculpté par l'effort, marqué par le passé… combien de femmes avaient eu le droit de se délecter de ce spectacle…

Aucune réponse ne lui vint avant que le colonel ne se retourne.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Il faudrait… vous voulez de l'aide pour… »

John désigna le pantalon de son second.

« Non, ça va aller. »

C'était la réponse espérée, ou peut-être redoutée, qu'attendait John.

Tournant de nouveau le dos à Evan, il entreprit d'ôter son bas d'uniforme. Une douleur à la jambe le stoppa net.

« Monsieur ?

Ca va ! répondit John un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Le major arrêta sa main à quelques millimètres de l'épaule de son supérieur.

Il pouvait être à l'écoute et… gentil… oui gentil… Comme il pouvait être dur. Parfois sans explication.

**Trois jours après son admission en salle de réveil, Evan avait élaboré toute une tripotée de scenarii sur l'absence de visites de son supérieur. Il était dans le même état que lui. Il était parti en mission, il… il quoi… Alors, à force de questions discrètes, il avait appris que le colonel était en parfaite santé et qu'il se reposait dans ses quartiers. Evan n'avait pu empêcher la tristesse et l'incompréhension de s'emparer de lui. Il n'était pas en quête de reconnaissance. Cela avait été un geste normal pour lui de se porter au secours de son supérieur. Mais il savait que le colonel était du genre à reconnaître les mérites de ses coéquipiers et à les remercier, même sommairement, d'avoir risqué leur vie. Il paraît qu'il y allait parfois même de son petit sermon, preuve que la personne qui avait couru un risque comptait pour lui. **

**Mais là… rien. Pas une visite, pas même un mot passé à son attention par l'intermédiaire d'un des infirmières…**

**Il avait été déçu.**

**Il avait renoncé à lui dire.**

John soupira. Il avait été dur. Evan ne méritait pas ça. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas dans cet état !

Le colonel se retourna.

La main d'Evan toucha sa peau.

John releva immédiatement les yeux et se dégagea tout aussi vite, faisant souffrir encore un peu plus ses côtes.

Il fit comme si de rien. Il le fallait.

Evan ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait honte. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Et s'il interprétait ses gestes… Et s'il les interprétait correctement…Il aurait souhaité être mort à cet instant !

« Vous vous en sortez ? demanda Sheppard d'un ton neutre.

Oui monsieur. Mais je pense que mon uniforme est collé à ma plaie. Je ne peux pas l'enlever. Tant pis.

Laissez-moi voir. »

Bon sang, ne voyait-il pas qu'il le faisait souffrir ? Evan aurait eu envie de lui crier de ficher le camp ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il avait mal, il avait froid, il sentait ses forces s'écouler avec son sang. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas survivre. Il aurait voulu qu'il le laisse seul avec ses pensées… ses « et si » qui auraient pu lui apporter plus de réconfort que cette distance qu'il s'ingéniait à mettre entre eux.

Alors, d'un geste, il ramena sa jambe, dont la fracture était évidente, vers lui. Il étouffa un cri.

John l'observa un instant. Le voir dans cet état l'insupportait ! Il en était conscient. C'est pour ne pas le voir dans cet état et ne pas se sentir coupable qu'il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie lors de leur dernière mission. Et là, maintenant, il ne pouvait se voiler la face.

Une bouffée d'énervement s'empara de lui.

Il arracha presque le pantalon d'Evan, le faisant grimacer dans la nuit noire.

Sans prendre le temps de penser, il enleva son boxer, puis le sien… avant de se coller à lui.

Les évènements s'étaient déroulés en un battement de cil.

C'est presque hagard que le major sentit le corps de son supérieur se coller au sien. Il n'avait rien compris. Il avait ressenti une douleur puis… la chaleur. Sa chaleur. Cette chaleur douce et rassurante qu'il ne pensait jamais goûter.

La tête au creux du cou de son second, John regardait droit devant lui. Il n'osait plus bouger. Plus faire un geste. Il était suspendu à la réaction de son subordonné. Allait-il le traiter de fou ? Lui dire que son attitude n'était pas appropriée ? Il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire. Parce que maintenant, là, au milieu de cette forêt, pourchassé par des ennemis qui risquaient d'avoir sa peau, il était bien. C'était mal, c'était impossible, mais il était bien ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Parce que celui qui gisait contre lui avait connu les mêmes choses, réagissait de la même manière. IL était si semblable et pourtant si différent. Il n'avait pas à lui expliquer ses réactions parce qu'il en connaissait les raisons. Mais pour autant il ne lui offrait pas un horizon fermé. Il était un terrain perpétuel de découverte, d'évasion.

John se serra un peu plus contre Evan.

Et c'est là qu'il sut.

Et c'est là qu'il sut.

Il sentit.

Il apprécia.

Il s'immobilisa.

Il cessa de bouger.

Qui parlerait ?

Qui ferait le premier pas ?

Lui ?

Lui ?

Et s'il me rejetait malgré tout ?

Et s'il me traduisait en cour martiale pour ce que je m'apprête à lui faire ?

Sheppard ferma les yeux. S'ils ne s'en sortaient pas… ? Il avait envie de se faire plaisir une dernière fois, même si c'était de la folie. Et s'il s'en sortait, eh bien… il aviserait.

Après une hésitation, John nicha sa tête au creux du cou d'Evan.

Le major tressaillit. Et cette fois ce n'était pas dû au froid. Avait-il des hallucinations ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Le colonel Sheppard… non, c'était inconcevable ! C'était… trop beau pour que ce qui était en train de se passer soit réel. Etait-ce vraiment son désir qu'il sentait à cet instant ? Ou était-ce simplement dû à la chaleur, même faible, que dégageait son propre corps… ?

Lorne n'y tint plus. Il se pressa un peu plus contre Sheppard. Répondant à ce qu'il espérait être un appel.

John soupira. Son souffle effleura la nuque d'Evan.

Le major ferma les yeux. Il était bien. Il pouvait y aller maintenant…

« Major… ?

….

Lorne ?

….

Evan ! »

John se redressa d'un bond, faisant fi de la douleur.

Il ne respirait plus.

Un BIP…. Lent… mais régulier…

Un mal de tête infernal.

Puis la surprise.

Celle d'être encore en vie alors que, il en était certain, il aurait dû être mort ! Il avait senti sa vie lui échapper. Il l'avait retenue jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'au cadeau qu'IL lui avait offert. Puis il avait lâché prise, n'en pouvant plus !

Alors comment…?

Des voix. Ou plutôt un brouhaha autour de lui.

Impossible d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter. Sans rien comprendre. Son cerveau n'avait pas encore réussi à se connecter à son environnement.

Bientôt les voix s'estompèrent.

Bientôt le silence.

Le BIP régulier.

Il n'entendit plus rien.

Il était seul.

Alors, quand il sentit une main sur son bras, il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Par réflexe. Il les referma bien vite. La lumière l'aveuglait.

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas affronter la vérité.

Cette simple vérité : à côté de lui était assis le colonel Sheppard, en fauteuil roulant.

Le soulagement de le savoir en vie se le disputait à la crainte de sa réaction.

Allait-il nier ? Allait-il mettre cette ébauche d'aventure sur le compte du « dernier moment » ? Oui. Après tout pourquoi en irait-il autrement ? Rien ne lui permettait d'espérer plus que ce qu'il lui avait déjà donné.

Et c'était déjà énorme.

« Major ? »

Le cœur d'Evan se serra.

Oui, c'était mieux ainsi.

« Oui ? »

Sa voix était pâteuse. Il se rendit compte que son corps le faisait souffrir. Mais moins que dans la forêt. L'endroit qui avait vu le seul rapprochement qu'il n'y aurait jamais entre eux.

« Ne refaites plus jamais ça. »

Le major n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Quel regard portait-il sur lui ? Dur ? Dégoûté ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir !

« Oui… monsieur. »

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il fallait qu'il parte !

Pourtant le colonel ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Le temps passa… si lentement que Lorne se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas mort pour de bon.

Mais lorsqu'un souffle caressa son front. Lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau moite de transpiration.

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots :

« Parce que je t'interdis de mourir Evan Lorne ! »

Il sut qu'il était vivant !

10


End file.
